sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lattice Colony (Disgustedorite)
The Lattice Colony is a Gem colony owned by Blue Diamond. It is located in the Black Eye Galaxy. Some aspects of Lattice are to be retconned so that it can be used as a roleplay setting in an earlier time frame. The infobox image is outdated. Description Lattice is a somewhat wet planet, with its surface being roughly 50% ocean cutting between the landmasses. The soil varies in mineral content, but all appears black or off-black due to extremely high soot content. The ocean water is very salty and has a burnt taste, and appears golden because of the atmosphere. The planet, while extremely hostile to large organic animal life as we know it, exists within the habitable zone; the exact climate varies, from scorching deserts to frigid mountains. The atmosphere mainly consists of methane, carbon dioxide, ozone, and water vapor. The upper layers of the atmosphere are extremely dusty, causing the sky to appear brown and the surface to seem dimmer than it should be. The atmosphere is somewhat thin, and stars are clearly visible in the sky even in the daytime. Until a few million years ago, the planet also had high amounts of of oxygen (O2) and significantly less ozone; it is currently unknown if the atmospheric changes caused the decline of its dominant life-forms or vise-versa. After Gem colonization began, Gem activity apparently and ironically revitalized some parts of the land, allowing the native gem-like life to make a comeback; however, in the first 100 years it is still mostly restricted to island-like patches surrounding volcanoes. History Prior to Gem colonization, Lattice was a rather bare planet with most of its flora and fauna concentrated in a few small areas surrounding active volcanoes, with the land and seas being completely empty of anything except microbes. If it hadn't been for Gems trying to colonize it, all macroscopic life on the planet would've been extinct within a thousand years. When Gems discovered Lattice, it appeared very strange to them--the planet was seemingly 10 times more fertile than any world they had encountered, yet the complex life they could observe from space was restricted to a few small areas and most of the land and sea was populated only by microbes. The excessive fertility made the planet ideal for colonization regardless, however. As they started to colonize the planet, a side effect of building spires and kindergartens was that suddenly, rich minerals that hadn't been exposed before were out in the open and some of the excessive vitality was drained away, which as it turns out was exactly what the local flora needed to thrive. As a result, the complex life ironically began to make a comeback--something Gemkind was completely unprepared for. 100 years after the colony was founded, Gems produced on Lattice stopped receiving assignments from Homeworld. In the chaos of the Gem War which had just ended on Earth, the planet was apparently forgotten, though they continued to receive materials for producing new Gems. This left the colony culturally isolated, with the Gems already assigned there completely unaware of the crisis going on on Homeworld. Native Life Disclaimer Every single page linked in this section will be overhauled, and it may not be accurate at the moment. Gem-Like Life Lattice's ecosystem, at least on the macroscopic scale, was on a clear path to total extinction before Gem colonization. However, as an unintended consequence of gem activity, it has began to make a comeback. The only extant group of large organisms on Lattice are the "animals" and "plants", which are grouped together with animal-like microbes by their bilateral symmetry and the presence of a holographic component; in the "animals" and animal-like microbes, this forms a body which can move and interact with the world much like the physical form of a Gem, while in the plants this is internal and takes on the role of active transport similar to blood or sap throughout the crystalline body. The crystalline component varies in color and mineral composition based on the minerals in the region where a given organism was born. There are no known minerals that they cannot use to grow, but some species specialize for certain types of minerals to avoid competition with others and are therefore more likely to be of a particular mineral type. The evolutionary relationship between Lattice's fauna and flora is complex. Genetic analysis would indicate that the flora are actually a type of fauna, just extremely modified; while this would explain why the flora has apparent intelligence, it brings up the question of how an animal becomes a plant in the first place. This is complicated even further when animal-like microbes are thrown into the mix; it appears as though fauna evolved from animal-like microbes independently at least three times, possibly even more. This might indicate that flora also evolved from microbes independently, but no microbes have been discovered that are more closely related to the flora than to their closest faunal relatives, the Elasticians. Click here to learn more about Lattice's flora. Note that most information is outdated. Click here to learn more about Lattice's fauna. Note that most information is outdated. Organic Life Outside of those, Lattice is also home to a great collection of organic microbes resembling bacteria. The bacteria-like microbes are absent where the gem-like life is present, but everywhere else they can be found either buried underground, free-floating in water, or coating wet surfaces as a slimy living mat. They are especially common in the deep oceans, where Gem-like life apparently never thrived. It is thought that they colonized the land as a result of the native gem-like life no longer being able to survive on most of the planet's surface. Gem Locations (to be written) Trivia (to be written) Category:Disgustedorite Category:Planets Category:Colonies